1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved evacuation apparatus to enable the rapid and safe removal of bedridden people from hospitals, old persons homes and other buildings in emergency situations.
2. Background of the Invention
In the event of an emergency requiring the fastest possible evacuation, it is a major concern that the most vulnerable people present the greatest difficulty in being evacuated to safety. The old and infirm, and bed-ridden hospital patients, being persons with limited mobility, are dependent upon helpers to execute their safe evacuation.
British Patent Application 2324738 describes an apparatus that can be used to evacuate a bed-ridden person from a bed in an emergency situation. The apparatus comprises a rigid tray of a length substantially equal to that of the mattress on which the person to be evacuated is lying. Wheels, glide members, roller balls or castors are mounted on the base tray to facilitate its movement over the floor and straps are secured to the tray for wrapping around the mattress to thereby restrain and cocoon the person. Lifting handles may be provided so that the person can be lifted down from the bed and placed on the floor or evacuated out of the building.
Australian Patent 667183 describes a disposable stretcher fabricated from a folded board material that provides a substantially flat base on which a person can lie. The base has a single transverse fold line to enable it to be folded for storage purposes. Two longitudinal fold lines allow edge parts of the base to be folded upwardly to form walls that provide longitudinal reinforcement to the base. A number of hand holes are provided around the periphery of the base and can receive straps to secure the person to the stretcher.
Many hospitals and care homes for the old and infirm are gradually replacing traditional beds of fixed construction with modern adjustable beds. These can be electrically or manually operated to adjust the profile of the mattress to provide better ergonomic support for the person lying on the bed. A conventional adjustable bed has four panels positioned underneath the mattress that can bend relative to each other. The two panels closest to the foot of the bed support the legs of the person and can bend to form a knee-break. The panel closest to the head of the bed can be raised or lowered to help the person to sit up and provides a backrest. The remaining panel does not normally move and supports the hips and waist of the person.
The apparatus described in British Patent Application 2324738 can only be used with traditional beds of fixed construction. There is therefore a need for an emergency evacuation apparatus that is suitable for use with a modern adjustable bed.